Drawn Cards: The Tournament
by Frozen Twins
Summary: The tamers have a card battle tournament in duel for the top seat, Ryo seeking to retake his throne, Takato seeking to keep it, and Rika looking to show them all up, as a rookie comes to challenge. One shot RenaGuil at end.


Drawn Cards: The Tournament

One Shot Fic

Let the Games Begin!

Tokyo was doing its normal thing. Cars were polluting the air, road rage was rampant, the trains zipped along, girls hung out at the mall, movies were being played. To Yamaki, it was all the same as he clicked his zippo lighter. It made an echoing sound as it rattled in the place. Riley looked over at him, currently four months pregnant. Yamaki hadn't been sure about her working, but she had insisted.

"I don't understand. Why do you carry that stupid lighter around?" she asked her husband.

"Habit," Yamaki told her serenely.

Riley turned back to monitor. "Wait a minute... this isn't right..." she said. She looked up at the monitor again. "Sir... there's a digimon right underneath us!" she told him.

"What!?" Yamaki exclaimed, his hand already reaching to his phone to call the tamers. The last time a digimon had used the gate in Hypnos, it had gone rampant and destroyed most of the building.

"Culu, Culu, Culu, Culu," a sing-song happy voice said, as Calumon's small little feet pressed up against the ground as he walked through the doorway.

Yamaki looked over at the young digimon and sweatdropped. "... You could have told me it was Calumon, Riley," he told his wife.

Riley grinned as she looked over at him and smirked mischievously, "I thought it might do you some good to stress a little. Besides, it got that relentless clicking noise to stop." She smiled pleasingly at him.

"Yeah!" Calumon cried as he jumped up and floated to Riley's arms. "Someone to play with."

Yamaki shook his head. "Calumon, I've told you that you shouldn't come here unless there's a problem."

"But there is a problem, sir." Calumon said, "Everyone's gone! Even Jeri."

"What?" Yamaki's lighter stopped clicking as he turned to the digimon. "What do you mean gone?" he demanded.

"No one to play with, but now that you're here-" Calumon didn't finish his sentence as he leaped at Yamaki and grabbed his glasses. "Bet you can't catch me!" he told him, and started to float off giggling.

Yamaki turned to Riley. "Check the digital world. I want to know if they went there," he said insistently. This wouldn't be the first time the tamers had left without letting them know. Once they even managed to get back as well, that was embarrassing.

Riley laughed. "That won't be necessary, love."

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"Cause they're at the annual Digi-battle tournament. Ryo's trying to take back the title from Takato last year. He won by only a lucky draw." Riley told him. "Rika still ended up in second though... Takato seemed to have an unusual amount of luck that day."

"So... our biggest dreamer is trying to defend the title huh?" he mused. "Sixteen year olds playing card games... what a concept." Calumon flew by with his glasses, and Yamaki sighed and started to give chase to the little in-training.

Takato looked up at the brackets for the annual Digi-battle tournament. "So, what are we looking at?" Terriermon asked from Henry's shoulder as they walked up.

Takato looked over at the tamer and his digimon. "Well... Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Alice and the Imp twins are all out. Kazu and Alice and Jeri didn't too bad though."

"Yeah, I know," the blue haired told his friend. "I just fought Alice in the bottom bracket, she didn't do too bad. Got me down to half my life points."

"Yeah, but she ain't any challenge for the pair of us!" Terriermon said pumping his ear into the air. "Cause we're the best!"

"Other then the fact that Ryo just creamed us the round before that," Henry told his partner.

"Yeah, we can still hang onto third though," The green bunny said enthusiastically.

"Unless we go against Rika, Ryo or Takato," Henry exclaimed.

"Momenti, Henry." Terriermon said, folding his ears across his chest. "Don't be such a pessimist."

Henry turned back to Takato, and before he said anything, Takato spoke up, "You know... Terriermon's right for once."

"What do you mean for once?" Terriermon demanded, hopping on to the floor and shaking his finger at him.

Henry changed the subject. "So where's Guilmon?" he asked.

"In the cafeteria. All food for the digimon is free... and I think they may want to rethink that after Guilmon's through," Takato told him.

Terriermon looked up at Takato, "Free food?" he said incredulously, and then he disappeared.

Henry looked down at the digimon's comment, but he was already gone. He looked back at Takato, "Yep, they're going to rethink it."

"Why are the females the only ones who don't seem to think with her stomach?" Takato asked with a sigh. "MarineAngemon can scarf down three times his body weight, and even Cyberdramon scarfs down raw meat by the gallons while he's not fighting."

"Well, he is a dragon." Henry reminded him. "Dragons have always been known to require a larger amount of food then other digimon."

Takato sighed, "You don't always have to show off your IQ," he jokingly told him.

"Yeah, but if I didn't, then I really wouldn't have a chance with the girls." Henry told him. The two looked over as somebody called them.

" Hey Gogglehead. Brainaic." Rika yelled, Renamon walking quietly behind her amongst the crowds. The two boys looked over as Rika walked up to them. "So, what are we looking at as battles go?" she asked.

"Well," Takato started, "Ryo and me will be facing it off in the Semi-finals, along with you and whoever the winner is of this match," he told them, his finger pointing to a bracket with Suzie Wong's name, and Yamashowzu Hina.

"Which will be starting soon, so we should probably head over there," Henry told them.

Takato nodded, "Alright, but lets finish, whoever loses mine and Ryo's match, will come down and face Henry while the loser of your match," he said indicating to Rika, "Will face off with this girl." The name that stuck out was Shina Sow.

1st2nd

Ryo Takato Rika??

Ryo Kakashi Takato Tsukasa Rika Yuni Suzie Yamashowzu

3rd4th

Henry ?? Shina??

Henry Alice Shina Kazu

"Suzie's match has started." Renamon told them. Henry turned towards the area where her match was being held. A horde of people were in the way. "We're never going to make it through this crowd," he said feeling guilty that he would miss his own sisters match.

"Renamon." Rika told her, "Get ready." She threw a card into the air and grabbed it between her fingers. "DIGI MODIFY!" she cried, "Hyper Wing activate!"

Renamon's back glowed with six white wings and leaned down. "Get on Henry," she told him. Henry looked over at Rika, who smirked at him. Henry shook his head in defeat and sighed. He got on, then give Rika a small grin. "Thank you," he told her.

Renamon took off above the crowds of the people, making quite a spectacle, and landed near the arena.

"Alright Gogglehead," Rika told him. "We're on our own."

"So it's time to make out obtrusively ravishingly while screaming each other's name in a sexy way?"

"Momenti Rika?" Terriermon said, his life suddenly in danger. He took off running.

"Come on Gogglehead!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the crowd. "THAT DOG IS A DEAD MON!" she screamed in a fury.

Takato was helplessly dragged along as Terriermon squeaked in terror for his life. "Momenti Rika! Momenti!" he cried in fear for his life.

Rika was merciless though, and streaming through the crowds of people with Takato in tow. Most of the people just got out of the way. Rika continued to scream out death threats.

Henry's eyes glanced up from his sisters game to see Terriermon running for his life with Rika on his tail dragging. Lopmon shook her head. "Typical." she muttered, the thought of why the digital she went on dates with him passed her mind. She turned back to her tamer's game. Currently, Suzie had out Antylamon and Tylomon X. Her opponent had out both types of Frigimon, the snow and mud one, as well as a Deramon. It was her opponent's turn. Yamashowzu drew a card.

"I use the Species Barrage Modify card to increase all Frigimon's attack by 1000 points." Yamashowzu laid down the card. "And I'm going to attack Antylamon with both Frigimon's."

Suzie groaned. "Awwww." she complained. "That's going to take her out... at least I get to destwoy one of your Fwigimon."

Yamashowzu was about to pick up his Frigimon card, when his smile dropped as Suzie grin grew. "Ohw well..." she said in mock pain. "I guess I'll just have to use this Miwage Modify cawd." she said.

Yamashowzu cursed, "Baihumon it." Unlike the clone card, the Mirage card could be used any time. However, it couldn't copy another digimon and attack, making it a card he didn't prefer to use being only a defense card and having no attacking ability. He looked through the cards in his hand, none of them could counter it.

Yamashowzu took Frigimon off leaving him with MudFrigimon and Deramon. It was Suzie's turn and she drew a card. She placed it down. "I pway the D-Ark cawd." she said.

Lopmon knew what that card was, it being a favorite among card users alike. It allowed you to Digivolve a digimon using a card from the deck, and it also by passed any requirements to digivolve that digimon. Suzie went through her deck, pulled out a card, shuffled her deck and placed the card on top of Antylamon. Even though it was only a card game, Lopmon didn't really like the choice of card she was using. Cherubimon Viral form.

"And I'll use her special abiwity," Suzie said. "Ich ows me to destroy any one digimon on youwe side of the field that's not a mega." Yamashowzu cursed Fanglongmon as he took Deramon off. Lopmon gave him a dirty look for using such a curse word. "I pway X Pwogram on Tywomon X, and attack MudFwigimon." She said. Lopmon nodded, the X program card made it so that whenever an X digimon attacked and destroyed an opponents digimon, it would do twice the damage to the controller. "And I attack with Chewubimon." Suzie said, "I win!"

"Not so fast." Yamashowzu spoke as he laid down a card, "I play the Illision mist field card. You can only attack me directly if you haven't destroyed a creature that turn." Suzie sighed and sat back on her haunches.

"That's no fair... I had you beat!" Suzie complained, and Henry sighed at his sister. Lopmon wasn't too impressed either, for all the leaps of maturity Suzie had made in the past four years, she still fell back into her old self every once in awhile. The card wasn't any use though, as he failed to have a playable rookie, so Suzie beat him the next turn.

A voice spoke up above the crowds that were talking about the game, "The winner is Suzie. The Semi-final matches will start in ten minutes," it said. Suzie gathered up her cards and left her seat and walked over to Henry and Renamon.

"Nice job Suzie." Henry told his sister. "I never would believe that my own little sister will rank higher then me."

"Already giving into defeat to Rika already?" Renamon asked curiously. Renamon being the most competitive of all the digimon, (Cyberdramon doesn't count, just wanting to destroy things), took the most interest in these tournaments and all the different strategy's of all the tamers.

Henry shook his head. "It's not that. I just don't think Suzie has enough experience to win against Rika."

Speaking of Rika, she and Takato were currently plopped down on the benches of the cafeteria. "Little tike sure is fast," Rika commented, breathing heavily.

Takato chuckled. "No, I do believe that he simply has a very high maneuverability advantage over us." He then rolled his shoulder, "But Mon... I think you popped my arm out and back into it's socket about six different times."

"Sorry about that Gogglehead," Rika told the tamer. She looked over to see Ryo walking their way. "Well if it isn't Mr. Perfect," she said snidely.

"Miss you too, Princess." Ryo told her cooly, his classic flirting smile resting on his face.

Terriermon started to quiver from behind the trash can he was watching Rika and the other two tamers. Ryo mentioning the word princess reminded him of the Miss Pretty Pants treatment Suzie had given him so many years ago. He was so distracted by the memories he didn't even listen to Ryo and Rika's normal flirting banter, where he ALWAYS managed to get the lost comment in.

"Terriermon?" Guilmon asked coming around a corner and cocking his head to the side. "Why are you shaking?" he asked.

"Go away." Terriermon told the saurian. "I'm hiding from Rika, and if she finds out were I am, I'm going to be in big Numemon sludge."

Guilmon looked up from Terriermon. "Hi Rikamon." he said smilingly.

The data drained from Terriermon's face as he looked up into Rika's trademark stare. Terriermon started to quiver again. "Eh.. um... er... Momenti?" Terriermon asked begging for his life.

"Not a chance."

Terriermon jumped and tried to get away, but Rika's foot came down hard on his ear. "OWW!" he cried out in pain. Rika picked him up by his neck, and Terriermon started to smirk, "Is that how you want it?" the digimon asked, "you and me, Mon and Femon right here, duking it out."

"Um... Terriermon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes, Guilmon?"

"I don't think Rika's very happy with you."

"I kind of noticed!" Terriermon said sarcastically.

"No... I mean really not happy with you."

Terriermon didn't say a word as the three tamers got up as their names were called by the intercom. Ryo held the same basic style clothes as he did before, but without quite so many accessories, like the scarf and goggles. His hair was still kept extremely groomed however.

Rika now always wore a sweater, not liking guys looking at her. It wasn't so much for her sake as theirs... As Guilmon once put it, Renamon was more protective of her then she was.

Takato however had changed his clothes a little. He went through a variety of single colored hoodies, and the one he wore today was a maroon short sleeve. His sweatbands had been traded out for Red ones with the Hazard imprinted on them. He now wore very pale shorts, that could have the legs zipped on when it was colder out.

Rika walked over to Lopmon and Henry and threw Terriermon to his tamer. "Hang on to him. I'll deal with him later." She said coldly.

Terriermon's gulp could be heard loudly.

"Do I even want to know?" Ryo asked Takato as they moved towards their table.

Takato shook his head. "No." Ryo left it at that, Takato's brain however cursed him with the many things that Rika would do to Terriermon. He shook his head. "Four years later and I still have problems controlling my imagination."

"I suppose it could be worse." Ryo told him.

"Yeah, I could be Terriermon." he said as they both sat down at their table. Ryo chuckled and brought out his deck.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be worse." Ryo told him.

Lopmon and Henry were watching Rika and Suzie's match. Surprisingly, Suzie was holding her own, but Henry could see that she was losing out slowly, but she sure was putting up one heck of a fight. Terriermon was silent, as Rika still had time to shoot him some death glares. He shuddered everytime she looked at him.

Lopmon finally gave in and turned to Terriermon. "Alright, what did you do this time?" she asked him.

Terriermon told to her, "I just told her her heart's desire. I don't see why she got so upset about it." he said innocently.

Lopmon sighed, "Exactly what did you tell her?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"I just told her that she needed to make out obtrusively ravishingly while screaming Takato's name in a sexy way." Terriermon said innocently, "I mean I really don't see what the big deal is about that."

"Terriermon," Lopmon said in disgust placing her ear on her face.

"So you want to?"

"Huh?"

"You know... make out to the eleventh degree while shouting each others name ravishingly," Terriermon asked innocently.

Lopmon blushed furiously."TERRIERMON!" she shouted.

"See, you've already started, now we just need to make out." Terriermon said grabbing her with his ears.

Lopmon threw his ears off of her and shoved him back, "WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU YOU'RE GOING TO WISH RIKA WAS THE ONE YOU WERE DEALING WITH!"

Terriermon took off for his life, and Henry sighed as he shook his head. Adolescent digimon were not something he enjoyed... especially when it was Terriermon.

Henry looked over to see a strange look on Rika's face. It was something he had never seen on her face before. She was astonished. His eyes widened when he saw why.

"Rika... I didn't mean to..." Suzie said slowly.

Rika shook her head. "No Suzie... it's not that..." The amazement could still be heard in her voice.

There was a silent hush over the crowd as all the on lookers sensed something had gone very wrong.

Suzie crouched back on her chair, suddenly feeling very ashamed of herself. Henry still couldn't believe what she saw, and Rika's thoughts had drifted back to Terriermon, making her face into a scowl, causing Suzie to feel even more ashamed.

Renamon finally broke the silence. "She won... Suzie actually won..."

The comment seemed to hang into the air for a few moments, and the chatter started back up. Suzie seemed on the verge to cry, "I'm sworry, Rika."

Rika looked over to the littler girl. She stood up and handed over a card.

Suzie looked up at her, and down at the card. Renamon eyed her tamer suspiciously. She would never bet that card in a match... much less just give it away, but there was something in her tamer's eyes, admiration, a sense of pride for the young girl. Her grin had too much energy to be one of card battle that she should have never lost.

Renamon was glad that Rika wasn't as hard as she once was, but she didn't want her to be soft. What was it about Suzie that had changed her so? Renamon's eyes moved to Suzie.

The younger tamer looked up at the Ice Queen. She carefully took the card out of Rika's hand and looked at it. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she jumped at the older tamer and gave her a hug. Rika put her arms protectively around the girl.

Henry simply nodded and Renamon looked over at him. Somehow, there was something that he knew about these two that she didn't. She looked back at the two girls, still not understanding what was going on. Humans were so odd. Renamon disappeared into the shadows, leaving the tamers to them selves. She arrived at Ryo and Takato's game.

"I attack with WereGarurumon," Ryo told Takato.

Takato frantically looked through his card. "Baihumon it," he swore. "That's game."

Ryo shook his head at the goggleheaded tamer, "For a second there I thought I was going to have to take out Megidramon again. Three times... Three times you brought him out."

Takato chuckled. "Yeah... and each time you had the exactly needed card to counter it." The Hazard tamer picked up his deck. "You going to lose to Rika though. You built your deck too much as a counter for mine and not enough as a counter for Rika's."

"Actually," Renamon started, startling the two boys. "It's going to be Suzie that he faces."

Takato tripped over a painted line and smacked his shoulder onto the ground. Ryo helped the younger tamer up. Takato cleaned his ear out. Ryo looked at Renamon, "I'm facing Suzie?" he asked.

Renamon nodded.

Ryo smirked. "Looks like this one's in the bag then."

"Probably," Renamon said, feeding his ego, "Suzie just barely beat her, and Rika started out with a fairly bad hand." _Then again, the next cards she got would have creamed any combo you came up with._

Ryo grinned. "Looks like I got this tournament."

Renamon sighed. Ryo's ego being too much for her. She disappeared into the shadows again and felt out the different digimon. Terriermon was currently not moving... check that, he was moving fast... and Lopmon was hot on his trail. Impmon was currently stuffing down chili dogs (she swore that Sonic was that mon's hero), MarineAngemon was leaving. She was guessing that meant Kenta was leaving as well. They might of have something to do. Guardramon was missing as well.

She was confused for a second... Guilmon's presence was the one she always sensed first, exactly were was the digimon? She extended her senses, normally Guilmon's powerful presence would be the first one that she would find. She found it highly unusual that she couldn't find it.

She phased back in, and looked over to see an exit sign that led up to the roof. Renamon looked at it, and went up. She saw Guilmon staring over the city. The sun was just setting over the Horizon, and the cars of the street started to calm down, a dull roar instead of a scream of traffic. Guilmon watched the Horizon, the sun setting directly between the Hypnos towers. The saurian took in Renamon's smell as she walked next to him.

"You smell nice," Guilmon told her. Renamon smiled, and took in the view. "Reminds me of peanut butter," the Saurian finished.

Renamon looked over oddly at the young digimon and shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. That was the way Guilmon was, could make you feel absolutely great... only to realize that you're being compared to food.

"Did Takatomon send you up here?" he asked.

Renamon shook her head. "No."

"Oh," Guilmon turned back to staring over the city. "Is it time to go?"

"No."

"Oh..." Guilmon said, "I'm not in trouble, am I? I just came up here to get some fresh air and Takato knows I'm here."

"I just came up here, Guilmon," Renamon told him.

Guilmon's stare went to a bunch of clouds that shown a purple hue with maroon red and light yellow. "Then why are you up here?"

"It's nice to be in your presence," Renamon told him.

The red digimon leaned on the bar. "Hey Renamon... do you think it will ever end?" he asked.

"You mean we'll have to go back to the digital world?"

The saurian shook his head. "No... the digimon... do you think that they will not want to destroy this world one day?"

Renamon looked over at him. "No... I don't think it will end. Not until we die."

"I don't want to die... I don't want Terriermon to die, I don't want Impmon to die and I don't want Calumon to die and I really don't want Renamon to die," he said, his eyes saddened.

Renamon placed a paw on Guilmon's shoulder. "No one's going to die Guilmon... not while you and I are here to protect them." Her tail wrapped around his, giving him support.

"Yeah," Guilmon said wrapping his arm around the taller digimon and laying his head on her shoulder. "We'll always be here to protect them..."

There was a silence.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked, looking up into her eyes.

"Yeah Guilmon?"

"Make me a promise."

"Of course."

"If I become Megidramon... I want you to promise to destroy me... I don't want to hurt anyone... please..."

Betamon X looked through the fic. "Rather odd, seemingly a lot that we don't know, and overall... WHO WON!"

"Relax." Gomamon spoke up, "This was just a free write. F.T just went with it, give the kid a break."

"Yeah," Lucas kicked a rock with his hands in his pocket, "But I wasn't even cameoed as a card in this fic."

"Sorry about that Lucas?" F.T said scratching the back of his, "I just kind of went with this one. Anyways, it's time to get back to X Evolution: The Ark Project. This was just an idea to clean out the attic."

Betamon rolled his eyes, "Only to clutter it up with another idea."

F.T. Placed his hand behind his head, "Yeah... sorry... but hey it's a cool idea.

Lucas sighed, "I'm not even in it. Why did you guys invite me to join you?"

"Don't look at me." Gomamon said looking up from his laptop. Lucas turned to Betamon.

The frog just smirked.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Lucas

Leave a Review


End file.
